<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Yellow to Orange to Red by anayrovi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645370">From Yellow to Orange to Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayrovi/pseuds/anayrovi'>anayrovi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayrovi/pseuds/anayrovi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yellow - a term that can mean cowardly or afraid.</p><p>you were smitten by your best friend's ex-boyfriend, but you didn't quite know how to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Yellow to Orange to Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been one of those days. Those normal days that consisted of the mundane and repeating routines. Breakfast, morning practice, class, lunch, class, afternoon practice and then back to the comforts of home. It was an endless cycle for weeks, the adrenaline and excitement from the Interhigh dying down and then turning into newfound determination for the Spring Tournament. </p><p> </p><p>It had been one of those normal days that he had met you. Ordinary you. Ordinary you that didn’t stand out, who kept to herself at all times. You were dragged to the volleyball gym by one of your trustworthy friends, who dreamed nonstop about one of the volleyball boys ever asking her out. It was her lucky day, you presumed, as you watched her talking to a player that you can barely remember the name of. But he was handsome, a soft expression decorating his face and kind brown eyes that matched the color of his wavy hair. He smiled at your friend, Mitsuko, and they exchanged emails. He pointed with his thumb from behind him, signalling to Mitsuko that he was returning to practice. Mitsuko nodded eagerly, her phone clutched to her chest as if it was going to be stolen by crazy fans that wanted the volleyball player’s email. </p><p> </p><p>It was during that moment that you locked eyes with him. He flashed you a smile and a wave, in which your eyes widened and your knees buckled weakly. You tilted your head as your head swirled, the inside of your chest swelling and your cheeks burning up to the point your fingers and hands quivered to cover your face. He turned on his heel, missing your reaction, returning to his teammates.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuko flicked your forehead with her long fingers that were painted red, with a normal and straight face. As soon as you took sight of her, you wiped the expression off your face. It was hard to read her face, but her eyes said otherwise, for they were shining like she found the most valuable treasure in the whole world. She held your hand with hers, and then walked out of the volleyball gym. You smile at her, knowing that she would jump at you the next second they were out of everyone’s sight. </p><p> </p><p>And indeed, she jumped at you, trapping you into her arms that hugged your waist close to hers. She laughed, ruffling your hair, and hugging you even tighter that you found it impossible to breathe, “He asked me out! He exchanged emails with me! Do you think I’ll be too desperate if I give him a message already? What would he think of me? The time is 2 PM Saturday. I can’t wait! I’ve been waiting for this for like, six months already!”</p><p><br/>
“Let me go, Mitsuko.” You tugged at the smooth and fragrant fabric of her school uniform. She abruptly let you go, grinning ear to ear, expecting for your answer. You gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged, “Be sure to use protection, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Nothing is going to happen, we’re underage, silly!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just kidding!” You rolled your eyes at her inability to hear sarcasm that taints your words. “Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop or what?” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a weary two months of listening to Mitsuko gushing about how handsome and gentlemanly Hirugami Sachirō was until both of them broke up. For some reason, she thought that it was perfectly all right to cut classes and scout for cookies n’ cream ice cream in a specific convenient store you didn’t bother to know the name of. You looked at her with pity but also mixed with disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“I get that you love him and all, but you shouldn’t let a boy ruin your whole world. You’re young, and you have way more time for love, cheer up.” You shook your head at her, giving her a clean handkerchief. “Here, wipe the snot off your face.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled faintly at you, “Thank you. I have to go now. I’ll return your handkerchief tomorrow.” She waved goodbye and ran to the opposite direction of where you were going to go. You waved back, biting the inside of your cheek. You were worried for her mental state, seeing her being tense and timid was not herself at all. </p><p> </p><p>You turned on your heel, but bumped into a strong and sturdy chest. ‘A chest that most likely belongs to an athlete,’, you thought. You looked up, and you were met by the eyes of Hirugami Sachirō, the ex boyfriend of your beloved best friend, the object of your hot and seething ire, the person better off to hel-</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” he stepped back and bowed a little bit, then stood right back up and continued walking opposite the direction you were going. </p><p> </p><p>You glared at the cold cement ground of the east wing of the second floor, and bit your lip in controlled anger, jogging after him and snatching his left wrist from his side, “Hold on!”</p><p> </p><p>His body jolted, but completely calmed back down, he turned to face you, “What is it?” he addressed you by your last name. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you please explain why the fuck did you dump my best friend? The least you can do is comfort her, but no, you make it even worse by intentionally rubbing it in other people’s faces that you dumped Mitsuko!” you crossed your arms and tapped your foot on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re her best friend then? That’s why I always see you with her. Please mind your own business,” he smiled at you a little bit too charmingly, making your heart flutter despite the burning anger you felt for him. “What about treating you to ice cream so that your anger for me dissipates?” </p><p> </p><p>You frowned at his calm and composed demeanor, further convincing you that his actions to Mitsuko weren’t a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed faintly, shrugging his shoulders, “Fine, I will comfort Mitsuko and tell her why I broke up with her. I should apologize to her too, apologies for troubling you.”</p><p> </p><p>Your frown deepened at his display of goody-two-shoes and rolled your eyes, “Stop acting like an angel. Now go and apologize to her, bean pole!” </p><p> </p><p>With that, you stomped away, your lips puckered and your hair tossed to the side. Sachirō stood there, his face tilted in confusion at your outburst.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>{ a new message has arrived }</p><p> </p><p>&gt; MITSUKO: Sachirō-kun apologized to me for breaking up with me without telling me what went wrong. </p><p> </p><p>You finally relaxed on the soft couch of home sweet home, shoulders relaxing, and your heart finally letting go of the resentment you felt for the volleyball player. You clutched your phone and tapped your fingers on the screen to form your reply. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: That’s good then. He doesn’t deserve you.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; MITSUKO: He’s a wonderful guy. His reasons for breaking up with me were logical, I guess, that I began to see him differently. I guess he wasn’t really my cup of tea either. I certainly wasn’t his, he made it very clear. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: I’m glad both of you have come to terms. ;) Now, please make sure to get yourself back together, I’ll help you but the real deal can only be done by you. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; MITSUKO: Whatever, lol. I found a guy I like, he’s really handsome. He’s from the soccer team. Hold on, I’ll send you a picture of him. He’s so hot.</p><p> </p><p>You laughed at her desperate need for attention from guys. You and Mitsuko chatted for a bit about this mystery boy from the soccer team, when she suddenly texted you a reply that made your ears burn with shame and anger. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; MITSUKO: I gave Sachirō-kun your email and number. He asked for it. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: What? The fuck did you do that for? I hate that guy to bits. Something about that smirk he has on his face makes me want to punch him. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; MITSUKO: Lololololol, really? THE MORE YOU HATE THE MORE YOU LOOOOOVE~!</p><p> </p><p>You cringed but also blushed furiously at her words. You rubbed your feet together and almost threw your phone to the foot of the couch. Your chest produced a warm but fuzzy feeling. A feeling you loved but hate at the same time. Your phone buzzed again and you looked at it again, with the thought of Mitsuko starting her chain of messages of teasing you to get together with her fifth ex-boyfriend. But no, a notification popped up declaring a message from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hello hello! I’m Hirugami Sachirō, though I bet you already know me.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: No, I don’t know you. Begone. Stop texting me. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; UNKNOWN NUMBER: But I just want to be friends. Can we?</p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: No. </p><p> </p><p>You frowned and then went back to the message box with Mitsuko.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Is this your attempt to torture me? Out of all your ex-boyfriends, why do you have to push me to THIS one?</p><p> </p><p>&gt; MITSUKO: Lolololol, I don’t know. Both of you look good together? </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Fuck you. :) </p><p> </p><p>{ a new message has arrived }</p><p> </p><p>&gt; UNKNOWN NUMBER: Don’t even think about blocking me. </p><p> </p><p>But that was what you exactly did. You blocked him from messaging or calling you ever again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You didn’t know why, all of a sudden, you were beginning to feel something for the middle blocker. It had been days since he first texted you, with you blocking him right after. But he kept buying sim cards and making new emails just to have a conversation with you, to the point you eventually gave in to his silly antics. </p><p> </p><p>You did like his effort, so you gave him a chance to hold conversations and talk to you. And the burning hatred you felt for him was slowly dissipating into something you couldn’t quite put the finger on. </p><p> </p><p>Both of you soon saw each other frequently, you took a peek every once and a while into his volleyball practice, and made friends with the other players as well, especially with their ace, Korai Hoshiumi. Sachirō was actually really considerate, although he was calculating and observant. And he seemed to remember every little thing you told him. He always asked you out, always asking you out for an ice cream date down the street. But you always refused, for both of you were graduating soon and there were tons of exams and revisioning you had to do. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: How the heck do you even have the time for a date? We have so much work to do. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sachirō: You tell me. I don’t have time either. But I wanted to spend some time with you before we both head on separate ways, as much as I don’t like it. </p><p> </p><p>It had been right after the Spring High. He was heart-broken, almost breaking down and scrutinizing himself for the ‘lack of effort’ in his blocks. He punched the wall many times in the storage room, earning bloody hands that you cringed at the unseemly sight. You reprimanded him, slapped him into reality, and gave him a really long speech on why you think he was the best middle blocker in the entirety of the prefecture. Both of you went home with heavy, uncontent hearts. It wasn’t because of the loss in the semi-finals of the tournament, but both of you were yearning for something to be said, as if there was an invisible gag covering your mouths. </p><p> </p><p>You were aware of the bubbling feelings you have for him. You wanted to tell him so bad. You wanted to shout your feelings for him in the phone calls both of you share at night, but the fact that you were separating soon held you back. You were sure that you didn’t want a long distance relationship, but because of the overwhelming feelings you felt for him, you might as well risk it all and yell out, “You only live once!” on the top of your lungs. </p><p> </p><p>Now, while texting, you were contemplating to release the heavy weight you felt on both of your shoulders and chest. Though you didn’t know how. You sank on the floor, your back sliding against the wall, your knees to your chest as tears threatened to fall from your eyes and slide past your cheeks as you read his messages. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sachirō: Don’t you ever forget me, alright? I won’t be doing volleyball anymore. I’ll be studying veterinary. And I don’t have any doubts that I’ll be busy. </p><p> </p><p>You did know he loved animals, although, you never knew that he would make veterinary his career choice. Tears flowed down your face, smiling at the screen of your phone, your whimpers echoing throughout your bedroom. You truly loved him, everything about him, and you cursed yourself for being such an asshole to him in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sachirō: What do you think? :) </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: I think it suits you perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Texting is truly misleading, and your response might have come off as if you simply didn’t care. But if he saw you right now, he might as well have understood that what you felt for him was pure love and admiration. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sachirō: You sure? Then why are you so cold? : ( Now I’m sad. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Shut up, lol. Congratulations on finding out your path. I always knew you loved animals. I’m going to study English. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sachirō: English is my least favorite subject. I’m so bad at it. : (((( </p><p> </p><p>You laughed and wiped away your tears with your wet handkerchief. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sachirō: Do you want to go out? We’ve been friends for a while, so go out with me and I’ll treat you to ice cream. </p><p> </p><p>And for the first time, you said yes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>University was really hard. Your teachers had no qualms into making you, the students, suffer from the intense schoolwork you had to do every week. But you managed it, even though you felt like crap most of the time. Crap because of the schoolwork yes, but not only that… you also felt crap because you were a coward for never admitting your feelings to your dear ‘friend’ Sachirō.</p><p> </p><p>It has been two years, you were in your second year of university, and you were sitting on a chair in a cafe. You were listening to Mitsuko. Mitsuko was talking about her boyfriend, a V-League player and you believed her when she said that this was the longest relationship she ever had with anyone. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, your mind always kept drifting to Hirugami Sachirō. According to his Instagram, he was doing quite well with university and you even saw him with a girl. He didn’t specify anything to you, you haven’t kept contact with him anymore because you were very busy, and you were sure he was twice as that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey? Hey?” Mitsuko waved her hands in front of your face, even snapping it a bit to gain back your attention. “Still thinking about that Hirugami guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much.” you shrugged, shrinking into your seat, watching as your coffee goes cold and your homework goes untouched on the table. You fixed the little bow on your head, biting your lip as you thought deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why, but before this becomes a very big regret you’ll have in the future, please confess to the guy as soon as you see him.” she rolled her eyes and smiled at you, placing her chin on her right hand that was being supported by the table. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as easy as it sounds you know.” you replied, frowning at her and looking at the cashier and the customers that were in front of you. </p><p> </p><p>A notification sound snapped out of your thoughts, and you hoped that it was from the object of your affections. You snatched your phone from the side of the table and opened the screen with the lock button. It was an Instagram notification, a direct message. </p><p> </p><p>You opened it, and indeed it was from Hirugami Sachirō, the love of your life(?), the reason why you lie awake every night thinking about how slender his fingers are, and how his voice makes your knees buckle, the person you so desperately want to kis-</p><p> </p><p>&gt; vetsachi: Heeeeyy! Been a while!</p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Hello Sachirō-kun, it’s been a while. How have you been? </p><p> </p><p>You stood up and waved your hands to Mitsuko, who was smirking at you like a madman as she read your face. Now, she was the one looking at you while you freaked out over a guy. You wanted to jump right then and there, biting your lip as you grinned from ear-to-ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah.” you whispered to yourself, as you sank back on your seat. Your ears and cheeks were flaring from the heat and enormous affection you felt as you read his reply. Your hands and fingers were shaking, you were red as a fully-ripe tomato, and you struggled to contain yourself from too much excitement to avoid stares from the fellow customers of the cafe. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; vetsachi: I know this is a bit too fast, but can we meet up instead? I’ve arrived in Tokyo for a bit to visit a relative of mine, and since I realized you were also here, why not meet up? </p><p> </p><p>Your reply was instant. </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Of course! When and where? </p><p> </p><p>&gt; vetsachi: What about the most popular cafe there? The “Trend Cafe”? Are you free today? </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Woah, really? I’m here right now, I’ll be waiting for you. </p><p> </p><p>How utterly convenient, you laugh as you wait for his reply. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel as if he’s rushing or something? He already asked me to meet up right now, today, and in this cafe!” You were shocked by the fast pace of everything. But then again, you wanted to see him already, after these two years of being deprived of his presence and the sound of his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Then go? Why are you complaining? I thought you wanted to see the guy?” Mitsuko laughed at you, then smirking afterwards, “When you meet, make sure to use protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop repeating my lines!” you sneered at her playfully, remembering the time you told her the same words when you were third years in high school and she was seeing Sachirō.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; vetsachi: I’m heading there now. I can’t wait to see you. :) </p><p> </p><p>&gt; YOU: Keep safe, good luck. Can’t wait to see you either. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing this is my cue to leave?” Mitsuko once again, smiled. She rummaged around her handbag, pulling out her wallet, fishing for money and then placed it on the table. “If he suddenly confesses something, other than his very obvious love for you, don’t be surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>You tilted your head in confusion as she stood up, rushing towards the exit without looking back. You chewed the inside of your left cheek, and then went to the bathroom, making sure you took the money from the table. You re-touched your make-up, your red sleeveless dress, the bow, and fixed the braids that tied your hair. You went and sat at a different table, watching as a waiter cleaned the previous one. </p><p> </p><p>After about 30 minutes, Sachirō entered the cafe. He looked gorgeous, even more so now that he has aged and has grown into an adult. He looked as if he could sweep up the women and men of the cafe if he had the chance. But his eyes were on you and only you, as soon as both of your eyes met. </p><p> </p><p>He sauntered towards you, with a smile that caused you to bite your lip, but you looked away with a blush resting on your cheeks. He finally got to your table, and he tilted his head towards you, eyes scanning your entire figure.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful, as always.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Hirugami.” You rolled your eyes, smiling slightly, and looking down on the table. Not able to meet his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh are we on a last name basis now? How cruel, I thought we were closer than that.” He signalled to the waiter, ordering a coffee for both you and him. “What’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” You blurted out. Cheeks flaring in embarrassment, your heart pounding loudly on your ears. Your mouth became dry as you finally mustered the courage to meet his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been three months since you last saw each other, and now both of you relied on emails and messaging. As well as the occasional phone calls. His voice made you feel as if you were swimming in milk and honey, and you fell in love even more when you noticed that he didn’t change a bit. He still remembered every little thing about you, from your favorite food to what you loved wearing in the summer. He was still the calm and composed Sachirō, calculating, observant, and unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>You talked about the high school days, your initial hatred of him, and the way how both of you blossomed into friends. He told you that he was doing well with university, and that he had never had a girlfriend ever since he broke up with Mitsuko.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, both of you were having a phone call while doing homework. It seemed like the universe was on your side, as both of you and Sachirō seemed as if you couldn’t get enough of each other. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, Mitsuko always told me that you didn’t like to meddle with boys.” he chuckled over the phone as you clutched the phone to your ear, yearning to hear more of the vibrations of his siren-like voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That was really wrong of me. I guess, past trauma? I was bullied in middle school, and the bullies were boys, but you already know that. But that was a poor excuse, I should have changed my mindset.” you replied, chuckling afterwards as you worked on the finishing touches of your homework. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it. You were young. Both of us were young.” He then cleared his throat. “Can I see you again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Here in Tokyo?” You questioned, head tilting as you stare at your phone that was now placed on the table. “Of course you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Though, I wish you could look at me differently when you see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, me and Mitsuko were never a thing. It was just a tactic to see how you really felt for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Your eyes widened, your eyebrows furrowed as you stopped everything you were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“I was heartbroken because Mitsuko told me you didn’t seem to care, and even encouraged the relationship.” he continued, ignoring your queries.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? What? What?” You shook your head and placed your palms on the table as you furrowed your eyebrows even deeper. But something good was going to happen but you didn't believe him, a part of you didn't. That this was one of the dreams that he was the protagonist of. </p><p> </p><p>“[NAME]... I’ve always liked you. I’ve always loved you, everything about you. I bought new sim cards and emails whenever you blocked me during the early days of our friendship, just to hear your voice and talk to you, to get to know you better. I was a coward for not confessing to you earlier, years ago, but I was just scared of losing our friendship that I worked so hard to establish. I know this might seem sudden, but it’s just the truth. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t bear to be apart from you any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>You were frozen at that, your pen dropping on the table, your eyes widening at the situation you were  currently in. You were beyond ecstatic, but you were also scared, afraid that if your words fail you, this would become fatal and would lead you to a path you absolutely despise, losing him forever. </p><p> </p><p>You bit your lip, putting a hand on your hair as you laid your head on your forearm that was resting on the table. Your throat formed a lump, as tears brimmed in your eyes, your nose scrunched up as you sniffed and your hand turned into a tight fist. </p><p> </p><p>‘He feels the same way as me? Am I dreaming?’ You start to sob, whimpering, covering your face with the rough hands of yours.</p><p> </p><p>“[NAME]? What’s wrong? Are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Hirugami. I’m not crying.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are, I can hear you sniff-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, fine, I’m crying. I’m crying because after all these years, I can finally look at you in the eyes and tell myself that you reciprocated my feelings. Yes, I like you too, Hirugami Sachirō. Ever since that day when you exchanged emails with Mitsuko, and you looked at me with that smirk plastered into your sweaty face, with that brown hair with fluffy volume. I used to hate you, but I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve realized it was just you liking me?” he laughed at you loudly, so much so that you could hear the vibrations of his voice. “Then, perhaps I can ask you out on another ice cream date?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Why do you always insist on the ice cream?” you asked as you smiled at him, seating across from you. You were in an ice cream parlor, your ordered treat right in front of you on the table. You played with your fingers as he looked at you as if he wanted to kiss you. And indeed, you felt that way too.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it reminds me of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cold and unfeeling? Hurts the teeth when bitten? Mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“No and yes. Ice cream is cold, but it makes me feel warm inside. You’re like ice cream.” </p><p> </p><p>You laughed at the ‘clever’ illustration of the affections he felt for you. </p><p> </p><p>“Since when can ice cream make you feel ‘warm’?” You raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love it.” </p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks immediately felt warm, and you covered your face to hide it, looking away from him and turning your attention to the glass wall beside you, looking at the yellow to orange to red sunset, his laugh too charming, passionate, and energetic for you to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up, Hirugami.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from the cowardice of yellow, to the burst and bubbling confidence of orange, to the burning love and passion of red.</p><p>{ inspired by coldplay's yellow, as well as the cover of the song by katherine ho (crazy rich asians) }</p><p>- we need more fics for this middle blocker bb </p><p>Visit my <a href="https://ivorysyrniki.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, and maybe, make a request if they are open!<br/>Buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ivorypopsicle">coffee!</a> I appreciate donations.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>